geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
TriAxis
TriAxis was an Australian player and famous level creator in Geometry Dash. He has made multiple collaboration levels, aiming to create unique levels, such as Unity, Rediverge, and X. History TriAxis has a long running series called the "Byte" series. It currently contains five levels, being Gigabyte, Terabyte, Kilobyte, Exobyte, and Nanobyte. He has also created four demon levels: Venom, The Mechanism, X, and Dear Nostalgists. More recently, he has placed extreme focus on artistic levels. Using this style, he attempts to stretch the confines of the Geometry Dash editor by creating films. His first is titled "By the Fireplace", and just recently, he has made another, titled "Wysteria". It is proven that many of his levels are based on his emotions, and he often thanks his fans for their support through his life. He has also started making videos relating to comedy called Geometry Dash Skits. He has also created a video related to different songs from NewGrounds, called Geometry Dash Music Video (GDVM), the first song used in the series was Supernova by Xtrullor. TriAxis revealed that he was bisexual on November 16, 2015, causing some to support him and some to break away. A few days later, however, he uploaded a video titled: " :) ". The video was only a few seconds long, and it featured some gameplay of Stereo Madness, mixed with TriAxis trying to grab a knife and cut himself, causing several players to throw negative insults at him while some attempted to stop him. The video was removed afterwards. On May 21, 2016, TriAxis officially announced he was quitting Geometry Dash for the second time. On June 17, 2017, TriAxis revealed that he was actually a girl.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgxXk4ZBzJk Levels Unrated Levels * Aqueous Inferno - A medieval fantasy themed level. * DarkSide * Delta Storm * HardWired * Laser Generation * Out of time * TriAxis Holiday * Wasteland Auto Levels * By The Fireplace (starred) * Recreation (starred) * Still Alive (starred) - A level inspired by Portal. * Wysteria (featured) Easy Levels * Asleep (featured) - His masterpiece level. Normal Levels * Anima (featured) - A collaboration with StarShip. * NRG (featured) - His first 2.0 level. * Stalker (featured) - His first sunset level. Hard Levels * Believe (featured) * Entropy (featured) * Far Above (featured) - An easy space-themed level. * Happiness (featured) - A level dedicated to Seb. * Heart Throb (featured) - His entry into Skitten's 4th Creator Contest. * KiloByte (featured) * Laser Generation 2 (featured) * My Heart (featured) - A level inspired by Hyperflame. * Phazd (featured) - His entry into Rek3dge's Effect Creator Contest. * Terabyte (featured) * Theory of Sunset (starred) * Tick Tock (featured) - An artistic collaboration with DiMaViKuLov26, Noobas, MillePatte, and G4lvatron. Harder Levels * Abandoned Galaxy (featured) * Burnt Up (featured) - A collaboration with ShizzleMcFriz. * Dodging Snowflakes (featured) * Echolocation (featured) * Eclipse (featured) - A collaboration with Mulhm. * Exobyte (featured) * Gigabyte (featured) * Grind District (featured) * Laser Divergence 3 (featured) * Rediverge (featured) - A collaboration with Flux. * Retroman Adventures (starred) - A remake of Electroman Adventures. * Shadowed Jewel (featured) - A collaboration with Etzer and Axcle. * Uninstall (featured) Insane Levels * Kiru la Kiru (featured) * NanoByte (featured) * Unity (featured) - A collaboration with FunnyGame. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Dear Nostalgists (featured) - An XL 1.0-styled level. * X (featured) - A collaboration with TamaN. It is dedicated to EricVanWilderman. It is also Weekly Demon #44. Hard Demons * The Mechanism (featured) * Venom (featured) Trivia * TriAxis revealed that he was bisexual on November 16, 2015, causing some to support him and some to break away. ** A few days after he revealed himself as bisexual, he has uploaded a video titled: " :) ". The video was only a few seconds long, and it featured some gameplay of Stereo Madness, mixed with TriAxis trying to grab a knife and cut himself, causing several players to throw negative insults at him while some attempted to stop him. The video was removed afterwards. * On November 23, 2015, TriAxis deleted all comedy videos, possibly because of cyber-hate from him being a pedophile. * TriAxis had a paper airplane and envelope as his icons because they represented giving back, determination, and fragility. * A new phenomenon happened in July 2015 associated with the #SaveTriaxis, in this users try to support TriAxis, by playing his levels or making a support level for him to stop him from ending his life. ** For example, Etzer made a support level (Digital Death) that made use of his graphics from the Byte series. ** This phenomenon happened because TriAxis was kicked out of GeoStorm for various reasons. Mostly relating to issues concerning the pressures of the group, but also with real-life problems such as his sexuality. ** Another reason of this phenomenon aside from his sexuality, is due to his excessive spamming in the GeoStorm Skype group chat, then he later revealed that he was drunk during that time. * On November 26, 2015, TriAxis posted binary on his account. If translates, the binary code indicates the word "DIE," meaning TriAxis could be thinking about suicide. * His video of Geometry Dash Skits: How to Summon RobTop ''was inspired by the popular YouTuber, HowToBasic. * He has rejected countless accusations of being CutieKitty, a rather new ''Geometry Dash level creator at the time. * He hates Water, claiming he "hasn't done anything positive for the GD community". * On May 2, 2016, he made all his videos unlisted, leading to some concern among the community. * On an unknown date, TriAxis changed his YouTube channel name to “Shye”. References Category:Retired players Category:Players